Blood on the High school?
by Don'tMessWithMusic
Summary: Dahvie and Jayy as high schooler's. Will they be best friends or mortal enemies? Who will they fall in love with? Who will give them their first heart break? All the drama of high school, Blood on the Dance Floor style.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that Dahvie and Jayy didn't go to highschool together and are infact seven years apart in age, but I thought it'd be an interesting take if they were both sixteen and going to high school together. So don't kill me, it was just what popped into my imagination.**

**It's gonna include some lyrics from BOTDF too, kay? DON'T JUDGE. :C**

**Oh, and if you review, I'll give you a unicorn named Sprinkles. c: and it's sparkly. SO REVIEW YOU AWESOME FREAKS. C:3**

* * *

****Dahvie

_It's okay._ I told myself. _All you have to do is march in there, sit down, and listen. You don't have to acknowledge anyone else. Just the teacher. All you have to do is listen to the lesson, and then you can.. repeat that for six more hours._

I had no idea how I was going to survive my sophomore year of high school. Freshman year had been hell enough, and now I had to do it all over again, only with harder homework, stricter teachers, and sixteen year old's that thought they were twenty-one and acted eleven.

I'd tried to ask my mom to put my on home school.

"No, David." She had said. "You need the social activity."

"What social activity?" I argued. "I don't have any _friends_ to have social activity with."

"Then _make some_!"

I wish it were that easy. I wish I could snap my fingers and everyone would be my friend, but that was just a fantasy inside my head. In all reality, none of the kids liked me. They all picked on me, they all thought I was a loser, and they called me names because I liked to dye my hair and wear eye liner and listen to loud music.

I took a deep breath and entered Mrs. Morinson's Home Economic's class. This would be another thing I'd get made fun of, but I couldn't _not_ take it. I wouldn't go into choir because I was afraid to sing in front of people, and all the other electives just looked horrible or had horrible people in them. Sure, this classroom would be mainly filled with girls, but who cared? At least they wouldn't be too horrible to me. I hoped.

I found a seat in the back of the classroom. The counter was empty of others so I quickly took a seat and set my black Dickies backpack on the counter. As I'd suspected, there was a classroom full of girls and maybe two other guys. The bell rang and Mrs. Morinson walked to the front of the class in a pair of denim jeans that were too tight and a purple blouse. Her graying brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail.

"Welcome to your first day of _Home Economics._" She exaggerated the last part like she was announcing our arrival to a new country. "Over the next year we will be learning a lot of interesting things, but for the-"

Mrs. Morrinson was interrupted suddenly when the door swung open and a tall boy with black hair that had the tips dyed red walked in wearing a pair of slashed up jeans and a tight tank. He held a bag with patches and buttons all over it and stood like he truly didn't give a fuck.

"Late on your first day?" Mrs. Morrinson asked in shock.

"Yeah yeah." He said, but I couldn't help but stare. Not in a gay, I-Want-This-Dude's-Dick way. I stared at him because all around the class were loud whispers about how he looked and he didn't even seem to notice.

"What's your name, young man?"

"Jeremy."

"Griffis, I presume?" She asked as she tapped her pen on the roll sheet she held.

"The one and only."

"I won't mark you tardy because I would hate for you to look like a bad student to your teachers on your first day of a new school." Mrs. Morrinson pondered. "Although it seems by these records, it won't be much of a surprise to any of them. Take a seat next to David." She motioned at me and my eyes widened. _No_. I thought. _I took this seat to sit alone!_

Jeremy nodded and took the seat directly next to me. _There are a row of seats and you take the one right next to me? Come on dude._

Mrs. Morrinson went on to explain what we'd be learning the first couple weeks, but I stopped paying attention after she said something about handicrafts. Instead, I pulled out my notebook and flipped it open to the last page I'd written on.

My lyrics were my life. They kept me sane because they were what I went to when I felt depressed, lonely, or angry.

I read over what I'd written just this morning on the drive to school.

_As I grow stronger my voice gets louder  
Your shit gets weaker as I stomp you with my sneakers  
I'm already dead inside  
Let my words eat you alive_

I sighed and started to scribble down some more lyrics. _Rise to fame, it's a game  
They own your face, they make your name_.

"Those are good." I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jeremy's voice trailed into my ears. I cocked my head to look at him. He was peering down at my lyrics. I quickly folded my arms over them and asked, "Why are you reading them?"

"Noticed you weren't listening. Wanted to know what you were doing." He shrugged.

"Well these are kind of personal so I'd appreciate if you _didn't_ creep on them." I glared.

"I'm sorry, kay?" He sighed. "I just thought you were good is all." The look on his face sent me into automatic feel bad mode.

"Sorry, I just... No one's ever read my lyrics before."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't have anyone to share them with." The truth of my words hurt my chest.

"No friends?" I shook my head. "Me either." He said.

"The difference is it's your first day ever going here. I have a history of this town."

"I didn't have friends where I used to live either. In fact, all I had was bullies. They were really mean, and my mom took me out of school at one point. Then when she put me back in, there was a cop that followed me every where. I had one class all day long. People thought I was autistic or something because of it."

"Is that why you're here now?" He nodded slowly, but when he opened his mouth to say something, someone else yelled across the room, "Look at the faggot couple!" The whole class burst into laughter and started pointing at Jeremy and I. My face got flushed with anger and I peered down into my notebook instead of watching them laugh at me.

"At least I can get someone to suck my dick." Jeremy said calmly. I was astounded by what he said for two reasons.

1. He said it way more calmly then any other sophomore would say _dick_.

and 2. Now people were going to actually think I was a raging homo.

"That's quite enough!" Mrs. Morrinson yelled. Her voice rang through the classroom, and she pointed directly at Jeremy and I. "DETENTION."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked that first chapter, although I know it wasn't much. Don't worry, there will be more and even a few twists.(;**

**Review if you like rainbows, donuts, chocolate, or fan fiction.**

**...and if you're reading this, that should mean you like fan fiction. xD**

**REVIEW THIS SHIT NIGGA.**

**On with the chapter. xD**

* * *

****Jayy

This was a new record for me. I'd had detention on my first day of school before, but never within the first half hour. I'd normally get to third or forth hour before the teachers realized I was a trouble maker. What else was I going to do? That kid was being a bully, so I stood up for myself and for David.

Although, David didn't happen to see it that way.

"I can't believe you got me put in detention." He grumbled from his seat two chairs away from me. I kept looking at him, but he never met my eyes. So instead of talking to him, I just looked at him. He had mostly black hair, but there were streaks of green, pink, and yellow in it, and his eyes were hazel. He was wearing a Motley Crüe t-shirt and tight jeans, and his backpack was plain...so very plain.

Finally, I spoke up. "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

He shot a death glare my way. "Because that's not what you do here. You don't _stand up for yourself_, because that just makes the bullying worse. You think what you said will make them shut their big mouths? _It won't_. Now they're going to give me hell and call me a fucking faggot on top of everything else!"

"What's wrong with faggots?" I asked defensively.

"I'm not one, that's what wrong with them!"

"Well I am." I said quietly. I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath. David went silent for a moment before saying, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I laughed under my breath, but it wasn't one of those happy laughs. It was an upset, sarcastic laugh. "I get it, you hate being bullied. But if you ever want it to stop, you're going to have to stand up for yourself. You can't live your life in fear of them. So you're different from everyone else? Embrace the hell out of that shit. It makes you unique, man."

David looked at me like I'd just given him words straight from Leonardo DiVinic's mouth. "You think I'm unique?"

"Look at you," I laughed. "The only thing normal about you is that damn backpack."

David laughed too. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. The receptionist told us the principle was ready to see us, and as we walked through his door, I leaned over to the short David, and whispered, "By the way, call me Jayy."


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOO.**

**What'd y'all think of the first two? Yeah, nothing's really happened yet, but you'll see... YOU'LL ALL SEE.**

**Review for a cookie? :3 Not a normal cookie... a magic one. With unicorn jizz. Yep, jizz. from. a. unicorn.**

* * *

****Dahvie

"That was unacceptable language, Mr. Griffis." Our principle, Mr. Kind was saying to Jayy. Don't let his name fool you, he was anything _but_ kind.

"The kid was being an ass." Jayy spit back. "All I did was stand up for myself."

"What you did was insult one of our prize football players." Mr. Kind slammed his fist on the desk.

Jayy started to laugh. Like, it was a crazy, evil laugh that didn't sound normal. "So what you're saying is that if I stood up to anyone else, it'd be okay, but you just don't want your little football star's feelings to get hurt."

"Do _not_ put words in my mouth!"

"I'm repeating exactly what you said!" Jayy sounded really pissed so I quickly butt in. "Uhm, what do I have to do in this? I was just writing."

Mr. Kind's death glare went from Jayy to me. "Your _friend_ and you sparked the behavior from Kendall."

"How the hell did we spark anything?! We were just talking!" Jayy yelled.

"Mr. Griffis! Do not speak to me in that tone of voice!"

I sighed. "Give us detention, seriously. Just, no more yelling. I'm getting a headache!"

Mr. Kind smiled deceivingly "You don't have detention. Instead, you have community service at the school. You're going to become water and towel boys for the football team."

Jayy and I shared a look that showed we had at least one thing in common. Neither of us wanted to do something so _public._

* * *

The first day of school passed by quickly, but as I began to walk home, Jayy caught up to me.

"I'm sorry about you getting this load of crap punishment too."

"Don't worry." I said, not looking up.

"It's just, I'm not used to getting in trouble with a friend, so I kind of just acted the way I always do."

This time, I looked up. "I'm your friend?"

"Well, I mean, yeah," Jayy scratched his head awkwardly. "If you're okay with that."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalalalalala.**

**So, it's getting late.**

**BUT NO FEAR, I HAVE A MONSTER REHAB.**

**Anywhore.**

**REVIEW, niggs.**

* * *

Jayy

I sat just outside the perimeter of the football field. People were already showing up for the game, but it didn't start for another hour and the football players were still practicing.

I hated being here, and most of all I hated that David wasn't here yet. We'd only been friends for two days, which hadn't exactly started off so lovely, but he was the first friend I'd had in a long time. For once, I felt like I wasn't the freak of nature, although compared to him I was freakishly tall. But David and I both had similar pasts and we had both struggled with bullies. We got along really well, too.

"Jayy!" I peeked up from where I was staring to see David getting out of a truck in a Misfit's t-shirt and a pair of cheetah print shorts. Damn, he was out there. The truck drove off and he waved happily as he made his way towards me.

"Finally," I smiled back. "Not like I've been here half an hour or anything."

"We were told to be here at five." David glanced at his phone. "It's five."

"So we should probably get down to the field..." I said, starting towards it.

David had started to say something as we made our way down the bleacher stairs, but suddenly my shoulder bumped with someone else's. A couple books fell down onto the stairs and my human reaction was to quickly reach down and start picking them up but just as I did that, I bumped foreheads with someone. I looked up to see the most beautiful person I'd ever met just kneeling there, staring back at me.

He had sandy blonde hair and mossy green eyes. His lips were thin but full and tilted up in a smile. "Alexander." His voice came out smooth and deep, and it made my knee's weak. I almost couldn't speak, but I forced myself to let out a weak little "Jayy," back.

I quickly scooped up his books and handed them to him, still staring into his eyes. "Thank you, _Jayy_." He said, still smiling. "Are you new here?" There was an accent... It was faint, but a tad of a British could be found, and my god, was it sexy.

I nodded quickly. "Y-yeah. First year."

"It's nice to meet you. I'd offer to show you around but I see that you've got that taken care of."

"Oh, uh,"

"Hey towel boys!" Kendall's voice rose over mine, and my face got hot.

"Oh, you're on the team?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no." I shook my hands in front of me. "David and I got into some trouble the first day and, well, this is our punishment."

"Oh, a bad boy, huh?" Alexander smiled flirtatiously. "Cute. Well, I'll see you around."

"Uh, yeah. You will." I smiled one last time as David dragged me down the stairs.

"Jayy's got a crush!" David taunted.

I glared evily. "Shut up, I do not."

"_Alexaaaander!_"

"Just because we've only known each other two days doesn't mean I won't kill you, dude."

"Jayy and Alex sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,"

"That's it." I punched David's arm hard. He responded by wincing and glaring. I smiled. "What'd you expect me to do? Be nice?"

"Towel boys, get to work. We need you to check all the water bottles and hand a towel to all the players as they leave the field."

I sighed. "It could be worse."

"I really hope you didn't just jinx us." David sent me a death glare, but I just smiled like an innocent little fucker.

* * *

The game had ended. David had left already, being picked up more than fifteen minutes ago. But I stayed behind. I didn't want to go home. I knew that the moment I went home, things would be bad.

My parents divorced a while back, and I was in custody of my mom for a long time. But a few things happened that made the lawyers double-think giving her custody, so they decided to give my dad a go. _I hadn't even spoken to him in three years_. He didn't know who I was anymore. The moment I got to his run down little house with my bags, it was like he was fostering an animal, not the son he'd helped create.

He gave me a room and told me he didn't like people bothering him when he was watching tv. He didn't cook. He didn't clean. The house was a pigsty everywhere but my room. It was like he was caging me. So for the remainder of the summer since I'd gotten there, up until now, I'd spent every moment I possibly could away from home. I'd leave for school early, come home late. He didn't seem to notice. I had a feeling he forgot I was even there.

I sighed and pulled a cigarette out of my jean pocket. Lighting it, I slowly took a hit, holding in the nicotine and letting it out in a slow manor. The chill of the cancer stick calmed my nerves. I felt my tensed body start to relax against the cold stone wall that surrounded most of the school. I thought it was silly that they protected it that way. Walls were easy to climb over.

I couldn't believe that we'd actually gone that whole game without getting too much crap from people. An occasional football player would call us faggots, but that was about it tonight.

I was just starting to think that the bullying might die down when I heard Kendall's voice, loud and clear. "Hey queer, you as homeless as you are gay?"

I shut my eyes and took another drag. I wouldn't respond. Responding to that douche bag was what got us here in the first place.

"Oh, I get it. Cat's got your tongue. Or maybe your mouth is just worn out from all the blow jobs you give."

Another drag and my fists clenched.

Their laughing surrounded me. I wouldn't open my eyes, but I knew what was going on. There were four, maybe five of them gathering around me and laughing. They started to make remarks about my clothing, about how skinny I was or the fact that I had a more girlish figure. They were closing in.

I felt one of them push me. It was rough, and my head hit the stone wall hard but I still wouldn't open my eyes. _Don't fight back Jayy. Don't do it._

"Hey faggot, why don't you try hitting back? Or are you too scared to break a nail?" Kendall laughed mockingly, and suddenly it was like they were all pushing me. I was stumbling. The moment I'd think I could stand straight, another set of hands would push me. I was their football.

"Kendall!" The voice was beautiful. I opened my eyes. Surrounding me were a group of football players with cocky grins and evil in their eyes that were still in their jerseys. "Leave him alone."

Alexander marched up and pushed Kendall away from me. "And what do you think you can do about it?"

He glared at Kendall. "Well, I can tell your mom you were beating up some poor kid."

"Like she'd believe it."

"Good thing I took a video for proof." Alexander grinned sarcastically at him.

Kendall's eyes darted from him to the other boys, and they quickly retreated. When all was quiet again, I had to ask, "You'll tell his _mom_? How third grade is that?"

Alexander laughed. "His mom is my step mom and she can be brutal with punishment."

"Wait, you're related to that asshole?"

"Sadly." Alexander shrugged. Then he put his hand on my shoulder and I melted. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too bad, right?"

I laughed slightly. "No, no. I'm okay."

"Good. You've got too cute of a face, I wouldn't want to see it ruined by my douche bag step brother."

My whole face got hot. _Keep composure. Keep composure! _ "Well, thank you. I'll uh, see you around."

"I sure hope so." Alexander smiled and walked away from me. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and texted David.

**TO: David Torres**

**MSG: I hate u**

**FROM: David Torres**

**MSG: What? Why?**

**TO: David Torres**

**MSG: Cuz... u were right.**

* * *

**Lalala. Yeah, so uh. I know that the whole dad thing isn't true(as far as I know! o.o) but I like to shake things up.**

**Review it. I hope you liked it. c:**

**If you review, I'll mention you in the next chapter, kay? C:**

**Kay. c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, someone followed followed and favorited this story. So, thank you, GraceVonVanity! It's mucho appreciated, and it makes me happy to know someone enjoys my stories. Really.3 You're awesome!**

**OH, and AmeliaVonVanity, who might be the same as Grace o.o...or not. maybe. ah! confused! anywhore, I WILL CONTINUE. FOR YOUUU.**

**I hope you all like it so far. What do you think of Alexander? Hm? Hmmmmm?! :p**

**jssgjb**

**So, follow, favorite, REVIEEEEW. c:**

**And then, you'll get a FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IPAD.**

**LOL JK. I can't afford one for myself, let alone OTHER PEOPLE.**

**But, you'll get the warm fuzzy feeling of making me happy. C:**

**Kay, on to the story... o.o**

* * *

**Dahvie**

"Go away Kendall." I sighed and sat down in the desk of Home Ec where I sat every day. Jayy wasn't here yet. In fact, he'd been getting to class just as the bell rang every day for the past week and a half now. And every time, I noticed he'd come in with rosy red cheeks and a smile on his face. _Alexander_. I thought.

"Where's your fag boyfriend?" Kendall shot at me from across the room. I glared at him. "Probably with your brother."

Kendall shut up then, just in time because in came Jayy with rosy cheeks and a smile on his face. He took a seat next to me as always.

"Alexander?" I asked.

"Yeah," He responded.

"If you don't mind, what exactly is it that you two do every morning?" I automatically regretted asking.

"We just hang out over by the big tree, and we get so caught up talking that we forget the time."

"You guys have hung out like, every day for a week and a half. Haven't you run out of things to talk to?"

Jayy raised an eyebrow. "Surprisingly, no. We always have new things to talk about. He's really interesting."

I smiled slightly but went silent as the teacher walked in. I was glad that my friend had someone to hang out with, but now I was getting a little lonely. For a week and a half, I'd been pretty much a third wheel if I was with them, and if it was just Jayy and me, Jayy talked about Alexander. _A lot._

The teacher went on about something she'd seen on the news this morning, but I just sat there, scribbling in my notebook like I always did. I'd started a new song just recently.

_You're attractive, little witch._

_You're beautiful._

_Your wickedness, little witch._

_It broke my heart._

_Enchanting words, little witch._

_You've cast a spell._

_Masked destroyer, little witch._

_My beautiful apocalypse._

I was just about to write more when Jayy poked me on the shoulder. When I looked up at him, he slipped my notebook, my most prized possession, something _no one_ looked at, and started to write in it.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily.

"Shh." He held up his hand and kept writing. After a moment, _although it felt like an eternity_, he passed the notebook back. Under my words, he'd wrote his own._  
_

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh.  
You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh_

I stared at the words for a long time, wide eyed. He'd just written lyrics to _my_ song, but... I liked it. So I continued.

_Now is the time, now is the hour._

I liked that.

_I am the magic, I am the power._

_All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night._

I almost jumped out of my skin when the bell rang rather loudly in my ears. The class started to dismiss, but Kendall, _of course__, _stayed back after the teacher walked out of the room. "Hey queers, do you fuck in the bathroom or wait til you get home?"

Jayy's chest puffed out and he suddenly looked a lot stronger. "I'd hit you _so fucking hard_ if you weren't Alexander's brother."

"Oh, is that what's stopping you?" Kendall smiled slyly. "Then you won't mind if I ask, how do your parents feel about you being gay? They must absolutely hate you."

"Kendall." I said, stepping in between them. "Cool it, you ass." Jayy was breathing deeply and glaring at Kendall. I was afraid something would happen.

"Where do you get your clothes? Fags R Us?"

"Seriously, dude. Shut the fuck up." I spoke slowly, watching Jayy's movement.

"I've never seen such a homosexual douche bag in all my life besides my brother."

That's when everything went a little blank for me. I watched Jayy's fist raise and extend outward, but I didn't move in time. In total slow motion, his fist jammed straight into my cheek, causing me to stumble back a little. Kendall started laughing and I think he ran out of the room, but I couldn't remember. My cheek was pounding with pain and I could feel a little blood coming out of my mouth.

"Holy fuck, I am so sorry!" I heard Jayy yell, but honestly, everything just sounded like an echo.

_Ow._


	6. Chapter 6

**So a lot of you really want me to add some Jahvie into this, but that's not really what this story started out as. So, I'm just considering it right now. If I get enough fans wanting there to be some Jahvie, I ****_will_**** add some. So, yeah. .-.**

**Oh, and my apologies for not writing lately. I don't have internet where I live(in the middle of butt**** nowhere.) and my laptop is breaking! A tragedy! :(**

* * *

"So you punched him in the _face_?" Alexander asked, but a hint of a smile growing on his lips proved he found this whole situation kind of funny, which if I wasn't totally distressed over this and feeling overly guilty, I probably would.

"Shut up!" I said, pushing his arm lightly and turning to glance into the nurses room. The door was closed, but through the window I could see the nurse sitting beside a dazed David, who held a bloody napkin to his nose and a ice bag to his forehead. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _I need a cigg._ "If it wasn't for your prick ass brother, David wouldn't have gotten hit."

I stared in the window for a long time, feeling way too bad about this whole thing. I mean, I'd gotten him in trouble our first day, practically been ditching him for Alex all the time lately, and now I'd punched him. I would totally understand if he never wanted to associate with me again.

I guess I didn't realize how much time had passed because next thing I new, a warm hand was cupping my shoulder and Alexander's soft voice was whispering, "I'm sure David's not mad at you."

I turned around and looked into his eyes. Those big, beautiful eyes of his, and I was lost again, just like the day I'd met him and every day after that. But my guilt pushed too hard and I was jolted out of my little happy fantasy way too quickly.

"I would understand if he was. I've been-"

"If you get a headache later, just take an Aspirin."

"Yeah. I will."

I turned around and stood face to face with David. He looked fine, he'd gotten rid of the bloody rag, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, but I couldn't do just that. So I wrapped him in a big bear hug and kept saying, "I'm so, so, so sorry!" until he pushed me off and laughed.

"Dude, I'm fine. But I had this weird thought while I was in there, and I think I'm done with my name."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_David_ is a common, normal name. I'm not a common, normal guy... I'm so much more than that. So from now on, call me Dahvie." Dahvie gave a big smile, and I found myself smiling too. David-No, excuse me, _Dahvie_- had found his true identity.

"I'm so proud of you!" I said, hugging Dahvie again.

"I'm pretty fuckin' proud too." He said, hugging back.

"So, are we all supposed to call you Dahvie now...?" Alexander asked. I giggled when I looked at him, and we both nodded. "Just like how I go by Jayy, because it's unique, like me." I explained.

"Then Dahvie it is!"

The rest of the day, we all spent together, but this time I made sure not to make Dahvie feel like a third wheel, and by the end of the day, we were all exhausted, but you know what? I was happy. I was really fucking happy.


	7. Update

**I know the last chapter was super short, I'm sorry but I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. I'll make the next chapter something special, I promise. Something big will happen. I just have to figure out what... Input appreciated! :)**


	8. Update :c

**Hey guys!**

**I'm super sorry for not posting the chapter yet, I will be!**

**Thing is, work is SUPER stressful, I'm doing a research paper, and I don't have internet.**

**So I'll post as soon as possible, but I don't know when that'll be!**

**Don't give up on me. :c**

**Love you all!**

**-Carole**


End file.
